noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 358
|image = Ch358.png |Release Date = 15 June 2015 |Chapter = 358 |Volume = 07 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 357 |Next Chapter = Chapter 359}}Lunark and Kentas hurry towards the island, confounding Grui and Gaitan along the way since they caused all the ruckus by not following orders. They arrive just on time to catch sight of the wolf form Muzaka releases to kill Gaitan. They can barely catch their breadth when they find themselves face to face with their target and ex-Lord - Muzaka. The presence of the Noblesse further dims their spirit. Muzaka, who has just finished eliminating the assassins sent to kill him, is quite amused to see more of his family members around. He observes that these two are not modified, unlike the previous ones he has fought. Lunark and Kentas quickly bow down to Muzaka and greet him respectfully. It pleases Muzaka and he engages in a normal conversation. He even recalls their names. His memories are from a long time ago when they were but little children. Muzaka deduces from their arrival time that they are also part of the assassination team. Kentas affirms it. Both he and Lunark then nervously await their fate. However, Muzaka bursts into a sudden fit of laughter. He is relieved that Maduke hasn't sent only two but four werewolves to kill him. Muzaka relishes the fact that his pride is intact and joyfully points it out to Raizel who lets out a small sigh at his friend's childish glee. Then Muzaka addresses Lunark and Kentas again, this time in a serious tone - he asks them whether they are confident of killing him just by themselves. Lunark and Kentas calculate their odds and find it highly unlikely of them even standing a chance against Muzaka. Kentas wonders how they can get out of the situation. Their freedom comes unexpectedly soon and simply as Muzaka offers them to leave. Lunark and Kentas can hardly believe their ears that they are let go without further ado. Seeing them hesitant and nervous, Muzaka advises them not to be weary of Maduke as he won't say anything if they tell him they could not cope with Muzaka. He then comes up with another plan that includes Raizel. At the mention of his name, Raizel stands with a puzzled look as Muzaka explains to the werewolves that they can tell they had to fight both Muzaka and the Noblesse at the same time. That story will be more than enough to get them out of Maduke's wrath. Lunark and Kentas make another bow with gratitude and is about to take their leave. Right then, Frankenstein interrupts, arriving with Seira and Karias and glaring at the werewolves for daring to just walk away after making a mess out of 'his kids'. However, Muzaka cuts in his flashy entrance, stating neither him nor the two werewolves (who are albeit shaken at the appearance of more 'enemies') present there have done any harm to his kids. Raizel affirms it and the three latecomers, especially Frankenstein, turn dark-faced.